My Childhood Sweetheart
by Its A Cruel World Out There
Summary: Natsu has a secret and its his old Childhood Sweetheart who just so happens to be in a class of magic to herself and has vanished for over five years ago after something happens to the rest of the Fairy Tail. Gin, meaning Silvery, is finally returning back to Fairy Tail and shocks Natsu. What happens to the gang when she comes back? (May or may not add a second chapter later.)


**Author's Note: Hatsune Rose is completely my own creation and does not have any affect on the actual characters of Fairy Tail or the story line, I simply created this because it came to mind while re-watching Season One.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Silver eyes sparkled as they looked over the expanse of the mountainous range they were in and a soft sigh came from the owner of the very eyes. It was time, they all knew, except for a single person. That one person would never know until it was time to be known and that was exactly how the silver eyed figure wanted it.

A secret whispered in the dark.

The Black Mage was returning.

* * *

Makarov was hardly surprised when the lights flickered out in his room, leaving him pitched in pitch black. It may have been a little jump, but he was expecting this arrival for some time; it had been five years like promised. So his shock only arrived when he heard that soft chuckle ring next to his ear, which made him jump forward and only cause more laughter.

Watching carefully, he finally saw a flash of silver that he hadn't seen in five years; such a familiar shade it sent a jolt through his heart. The color was higher than he remembered, making another pang hit as the soft and gentle laughter slowly stopped and let him breath a bit calmer. The silver eyes were practically glowing in the darkness, no doubt the product of the massive magic held within that body and just waited to be unleashed.

"We meet again," the soft voice spoke within the shadows and Makarov could feel that smile he always loved. It was a warm and familiar voice that many of the longer-term members have missed dearly.. It seems the magic has increased within and became more powerful and dangerous before...yet still so innocent. "It's been too long, Gramps."

Makarov made a little grunt that said he agreed with how long it has been since he heard that voice. He couldn't see right now except those exceptionally sharp silver eyes that penetrated his in a way he never thought possible. "It has been too long, Gin," he whispered wondering what the grown version of his most promising student now looked like. The one with more powers than he and all of Fairy Tail have combined. "Where have you been?"

Gin let out a small giggle, rolling the silver eyes of hers and shaking her head, at least that's what Makarov presumed the girl was doing. "Gramps I thought I told you many years ago to call me by my real name," Gin drawled out, eyes sparkling in the pitch black. The girl was such a faint memory now, it has been too long since he had seen her, only faint images, appearances in the dark.

"Why do you return now?" Makarov demanded of her, trying to act tough even through tears were running down his face like little trickles of a waterfall. So long, and he hadn't even gotten to know if she was alive or anything. All he could do was wait until the fifth year and pray some day she will return. Yet, so many dangerous quests... 'Death Quests' they call them. Only wizards of the highest rankings can dare call themselves as such powerful wizards. And here she was, the only Wizard who could go on Death Quests. The very one.

No one knew which, if any, guild she belonged to. No one knew her face tied with the title of Gin; silvery. As were her eyes.

Gin hummed softly, looking around and moving about with only her eyes as guidance to where she was though sometimes he could only see a flash when she looked towards him. All he could do was guess because she walked as if water herself, not a single noise or anything. That is, when she wanted to be quiet. It's what made her so dangerous, not to mention her magic and ability she was born naturally with.. Such a dangerous girl. "I prefer our old Guild," she hummed softly, running her fingers along different objects. "This isn't where I grew up!"

Makarov felt a small bit of fury build in his body when she said this. Gin was the one who left them all behind and never told them where she was... "Why are you here now?! What brought you to return?" He demanded in to tone that dared to be messed with but Gin was the only one capable of defeating him so it held a note of sincere apology as well. Makarov knew when he was over powered and this girl beat him one hundred to zero.

"I have promised I would return. And here I am.. Tell everyone that Gin is returning, inform the newcomers," Gin said in return with a voice that was harsher than her Masters and very much so not to be messed with. "I will be back in a weeks time." She knew when it was time to come back and it was now. The girl had made some realizations during the while she was gone, and sometimes it made her sad to realize that she never found this out sooner.. No problem. "Just don't tell /him/, alright!?"

Makarov solemnly nodded in return and Gin seemed pleased by this, eyes relaxing from their right position. A bird cawed outside and the light returned but Gin was nowhere to be seen and it was only Makarov, alone in his office. He dropped to his knees when Mirajane came in and began to cry.

But he was happy.

* * *

Natsu's eye twitched for the umpteenth time that day, already not in the best of moods and everyone staring at him as if waiting for something to happen wasn't making his sour mood any better. Suddenly loosing his temper when a girl giggled at him, which of whom just happened to be Lucy, he felt his head burst into flames as he whirled to face her with blazing eyes. "WHAT IS WITH EVERYONE TODAY?!" He shouted, hands bursting up with furious flames. "WHY IS IT THAT I AM BEING STARED AT CONSTANTLY?!"

Lucy rolled her eyes, waving off his temper with a silly smile. "Geez, calm down, Lover Boy," she giggled and watched as his flames soared up higher into the air and saw his feet catch on fire too. "Maybe the girls are finally seeing you as a romantic partner for once!" His flames disappeared at that, the most hurt and dejected look placed on his face when he heard 'romantic partner' and Lucy began to panic slightly. She had never seen him look so hurt before. "Natsu!"

Natsu shook his head and went off to sit at a lonely table and much on some flames he had gathered on the way. Lucy simply smiled, praying the girl will lift his mood. It had been a week since Makarov had announced Gin's return and Lucy was so excited! The most powerful wizard of all time that people were afraid to even hear the mention of her name, was part of Fairy Tail! Hopefully she wouldn't be like Mirajane when she was little. That could be bad.

Suddenly a commotion outside made everyone turn towards the door. People were shouting from happiness and also somewhat sadness, but mainly it was joy that was radiating from outside. Lucy felt excitement build up massively in her chest and bite her lip excitedly, eyes widening slightly from eagerness. This was the time, even Natsu, angry and stubborn, was looking towards the door. But he was confused rather than eager like everyone else.

* * *

_'What is with everyone lately?'_ Natsu wondered as he turned to face the door with a puzzled expression._ 'It is as if they know something I don't.'_ Sighing softly, he watched the doors open and reveal a crowd surrounding someone in the middle where a bell-like laugh was ringing. Natsu felt something inside of him rip as his eyes widened slightly. Could she...

Standing up, everyone went silent as their eyes all went to him. Natsu stared as the crowd began to part slowly, like a small ripple that continued through until the center was revealed. His heart leapt in his chest as he stared in blatant shock that would tear anyone's heart watching in half. It was as if a man was seeing the girl he loved so much appear after he thought she had died... It would tug at even the most stone-hearted people.

Suddenly he was sucked back into memories that he had tried so hard to forget so it wouldn't hurt so bad.

* * *

_ "Natsu!" A familiar and kind voice called which made the said male smile and turn to face the girl. Pale pink hair was flowing behind her as she ran in its usual ponytail, silver eyes sparkling in the sunlight. Her pale skin looked so soft and Natsu felt a blush crawl onto his cheeks as he opened his arms for a hug. Hatsune eagerly hugged him back with a cheerful smile, skin as soft as it looked and Natsu couldn't help but marvel at it. "I missed you!" _

_ Pulling back, Natsu laughed and brushed some stray hair out of her face which made the pale cheeks color red cutely and he smiled with his whole face. "Don't leave so often then! It's no fun without you!" He cheered, hands gently resting on her shoulders now as he gazed at her. "Plus I have no one to hug and love! It's hard without my beautiful girl." It was true! It was hard without his beloved Hatsune and it was horrifying to watch her go off and leave him behind._

_ It's why he tries so hard to be strong enough to go on S Classes with her._

_ Hatsune laughed, the sound resonating in his ears like a bell on Christmas morning and his eyes softened. "My heart could not bear to be without you, Natsu. I would never leave for too long. I love you too much!"_

_ "I love you too.. Now let's go and snuggle by the water, hm?!"_

_ "I'd love to!"_

* * *

_ "Eh, Natsu!"_

_ "Oh.. What is it Hatsune?"_

_ "Gramps was taking about us~"_

_ The heat in my cheeks was embarrassing._

_ "H-he was?!_

_ "Hai~ About how we were together!"_

_ "Humph."_

_ "Maybe we could be Romantic Partners, eh?"_

_ "Romantic Partners?"_

_ "Mm! It's like Husband and a Wife but not!"_

_ "Not _yet_."_

_ "Yes, Natsu! Not yet!"_

* * *

_ My precious Hatsune. You were- __**are**__- so wonderful._

* * *

_ "Beautiful..."_

_ "I am not, Erza is.."_

_ "She is in her own way. You are stunning to me, Hatsune.."_

_ "Natsu... You are so sweet.."_

_ "Only to you..."_

_ "What makes me different?"_

_ "You are my fire, that's why... I could only have you."_

_ "I love you!"_

_ "Not as much as I love you!"_

_ "Oh yeah?"_

_ "Yeah!"_

_ "Wanna bet?"_

* * *

_ "Hatsune~ I know you are here!"_

_ "No I'm not- EEP!"_

_ "Gotcha!"_

_ "No fair! You have a good sense of smell!"_

_ "Yeah, and you smell like roses!"_

_ "__**Noooo**__!"_

_ "Yeeeaaahhh!"_

_ "Humph."_

_ "Awww your cheeks are so cute red!"_

_ "S-shut up!"_

_ "I love you..."_

_ "I love you too, Natsu."_

* * *

_ "Hatsune!"_

_ "Run, Natsu... Aaahh! I can't control it!"_

_ Her screams were horrifying.._

_ "RUN!"_

_ He had to run, he couldn't watch..._

_ This wasn't her... It couldn't be!_

_ "I will chase away your darkness, Hatsune..."_

_ I will._

_**"You will smile again!"**_

* * *

_ It hurt to watch her cry._

_ "Hatsune."_

_ Watch her flinch in fear from my touch._

_ "Hush now."_

_ The way she is afraid to touch me._

_ "You won't hurt me."_

_ My beloved was scared._

_ "I promise."_

_ And I couldn't do anything._

* * *

_ "Nay! I will hurt everyone again!"_

_ "Hatsune, please, no one blames you!"_

_ "But they were hurt! It's all because of me!"_

_ "Listen to me!"_

_ "I can't Natsu!"_

* * *

_ "Lover boy!"_

_ "Droopy eyes!"_

_ "Fire sniffer!"_

_ "That's a compliment!"_

_ "Is not you jerk!"_

_**"Stop it you two!"**__ Hatsune shouted, eyes blazing violet rather than silver as Gray and Natsu continued to fight and suddenly they couldn't move. A dark force was surrounding them as they looked towards the caster painfully and then flipped out with shouts of how Hatsune was angry. She was the only one even scarier than Erza and even Erza was terrified of her when she was like this, respectfully. __**"Can you stop fighting for one day?!"**_

_ Nodding mutely, as she took their voices away for the time being. They were all twelve now and something deeper must be bothering Hatsune because she had been having more bad spells than normal. Natsu wanted to help her but she wouldn't say anything about it and blow it off as if it was nothing but he knew better. Nodding, her eyes chilled back down to silver as she released them. "Good."_

_ Stalking off, the whole room was left speechless._

* * *

_ "Hatsune.."_

_ "Leave me, Natsu."_

_ "No! Please, tell me what's really wrong!"_

_ "Me! I kill everything I touch!"_

_ The tears.. I promised I wouldn't let her cry..._

_ "Hatsune..."_

_ "No, Natsu, I'll hurt you! __**Let go**__!"_

_ "I won't. You only hurt when you are scared of letting it happen..."_

_ "Huh?"_

_ "If you don't let it get to you, it's not going to hurt anyone.."_

* * *

_ What do you mean you are leaving...?_

* * *

_ "Natsu, I can't stay! I have to go!" _

_ "No, Hatsune, don't leave me!"_

_ "I don't want to leave you!"_

_**"SO WHY ARE YOU!"**_

_ "Natsu please stop! I can't hurt anyone anymore!"_

_ "You can learn to control it!"_

_ "I can't... Give me time!"_

_ "No! I won't. I can help you, Hatsune!"_

_**"SHUT UP!"**_

_ Natsu felt her magic swarm him and he was bound by black and thorny vines as the silver eyes he loved so much blazed with insanity as purple became the color of the eyes. Struggling, he wished she would let him speak. It was a constant struggle between her and her dark magic in her and it had ended up hurting many of the wizards last time... The vines tightened around him as her eyes filled with more tears and spilled over._

_ "I can't Natsu. This is goodbye."_

_ He began to struggle fiercely, trying to break the bond but she was too strong and he was left screaming in his head for her not to leave..._

* * *

**_"HATSUNEEEEEEEE!"_**

* * *

_ "He doesn't talk much anymore."_

_ "Poor thing. They really did love each other.."_

_ "I hope he will be okay."_

* * *

_ "Hatsune..." A seventeen year old Natsu whispered, hugging his pillow tightly in his sleep, face drenched from sweat of his nightmare. "__H-Hatsune__!" He cried out, Happy wincing every time he called out for his long lost childhood sweetheart. It hurt Happy to have to watch and be left unable to do anything... He remembered Hatsune quite well and remembered watching them snuggle by the fire or having a playful battle..._

_ Then came the day where destruction rained down on the wizards when someone took it too far about her family... She left not five days later._

* * *

_ "He has improved since Lucy got here, that is so good to see." _

_ "Indeed. I was beginning to think he would never forget but he seems to now."_

_ "Yes, it is a welcoming sight to see. Even Gray worried about him."_

_ "Cara?"_

_ "Yes, Master?"_

_ "Do you think she will keep her promise?"_

_ "...Yes, I do. She never broke a promise especially to you and Natsu."_

_ "I just hope she won't be too different.."_

* * *

_'__**Fools**__... I would never forget my Hatsune...'_

* * *

Natsu felt his eyes brim over with tears as his suddenly heavy legs drug themselves forward before he was running towards Hatsune with loud cries. His beloved Hatsune. The hair, the eyes, the pale skin and caring and warm smile. She hadn't changed. **"HATSUNE!"** He shouted, hysterical by this point and just wanted to hold his childhood sweetheart that he has never forgotten after all these long five years.

Opening her arms, Natsu practically fell into her embrace and held onto her tightly, sobbing his heart out. No one had told him of the five year promise and left him believing he would never see his precious Hatsune again and sometimes it had gotten to be too much and he wouldn't even eat..

It was a shock to Natsu to feel hot tears dripping onto his bare shoulder.. Hatsune crying as well as she held onto him. They slowly lowered to their knees and held onto each other as if it was the last day of Earth and everyone was going to die in a matter of minutes. The whole room was quiet except for their sobs. No one knew how they felt after being separated, especially Natsu. They had watched him suffer after she left.

Natsu kept whispering her name, over and over between his cries and sometimes cursed her for leaving him like this and then the next moment he would be blubbering like a child for her not to leave. It was too much for him to handle as he slowly began to fall asleep, still sobbing as he cried and slept in her warm embrace... Such soft skin...

* * *

Lucy's eyes were huge as she stared at Natsu when he first saw Gin, the look on his face... It tore apart her heart. She hadn't a clue how they were connected and just knew that somehow again returning would bring him out of the funks he would occasionally had. Lucy had begun to suspect they were best friends or perhaps she was a caretaker of his. No one told her anything but that "**She**" was returning and not to tell Natsu at any cost.

The room was quiet for a little bit as he stared with that heartbroken expression before his eyes watered and he began to run towards her, yelling loudly once in a way that moved everyone. Feeling tears flash into her eyes, she watched as the two embraced and suddenly felt like a fool. It was easy to tell the way he felt about her by his little movements. Sobbing her name and clutching onto her clothes and trying to keep any skin on skin contact he could..

Lucy was surprised at the girls innocent looks though. All the more powerful wizards had little quirks to them and this "Hatsune" girl was obviously no exception to the observation. Her hair was innocently pulled up into a pony tail with bangs above her eyes and two side bangs framing either side of her face. The color though is what got Lucy. It was a very pale pink with the slightest of silver highlighting in there but also darker shades of pink that all mixed together and it was natural! Then her eyes, an extreme silver color, even masked in her tears and she could see why her title was Gin.

Watching for a while, Lucy saw Natsu give way and fall into probably the most peaceful slumber he has had in how many years and a pale hand gently ran through his hair that was dampening with tears. A soft and gentle voice began to fill the air and Lucy realized with a start that Hatsune was singing a lullaby to help Natsu sleep in her arms. Her voice was soft and smooth, like an angel's caress. Lucy couldn't help but smile as she saw this, knowing that Hatsune was good for Natsu because she wanted him to sleep over comfort for her tears.

But Natsu... His face, his reaction... What all had Lucy missed in their lives? Come to think of it, she knows nothing except what she may have forced out of them or the situation was dire enough they told the group but not her specifically. It was them that made up Fairy Tail, not her, and yet, she was just so happy to be here and watch them grow... She would help in any way she can, but Lucy was finally realizing that maybe she just can't be a wonderful wizard like they all are.

Yet, she will be there for them.

* * *

The next morning, Natsu woke up and for the first time he hadn't cried through the night. All because of his sweet little flame right next to him, still asleep as the sun cast gentle rays across her pale skin. Her eyelashes were near transparent and they fluttered every so often as he looked down at her with fondness. Reaching up, he gently began to run his fingers through her hair that currently spilled across her shoulders and Hatsune stirred a bit before snuggling up against him and letting out a content sigh.

Chuckling softly, Natsu closed his eyes and felt this heavy weight on his shoulders vanish finally. He had always felt the need to protect Hatsune, though she hardly needed his protection... No, come to think of it, she really has needed his protection. All the while when they were growing up together in the Guild, Hatsune showed a clear disliking to fighting and often let herself get hurt to avoid fighting back and would often have a bruise of some sort on her. So all the while she was gone, he couldn't protect her.. He didn't even know if she was alive and it killed him to not know.

Tightening his grip subconsciously around her, Natsu opened one eye to look at who was opening the door and watched as a familiar blonde stepped into his room. Well- Lucy had let him rent out her guest bedroom because he had forgotten to pay rent at his apartment and got kicked out- it wasn't technically his room. Smiling, she held up a small tray with two steaming plates of food and his mouth began to water. "I figured you two would sleep in so I took the liberty of making some food for you!" She said quietly, considering Hatsune was still asleep.

Natsu nodded in thanks, slowly sitting up in the bed and leaning Hatsune against his chest and propped her up too without waking her. 'She always had been a heavy sleeper,' Natsu recalled with a fond smile, thinking back when she used to randomly fall asleep when they cuddled and wouldn't wake up unless Natsu threatened to get up and go off without her. He never meant it though and he could tell Hatsune knew that but it never failed.

Lucy smiled and set the food tray down and propped it up on the legs between Natsu's own and sat down next to him. Natsu began quietly eating but soon looked over to Lucy and raised an eyebrow. She was staring at him and it was rather uncomfortable because he was eating while half naked with a girl under his arm... It was just a bit odd for even him. "What?" He mouthed, pressing his eyebrows together at her.

"She is really pretty," Lucy finally said, brown eyes finally landing on the still-sleeping Hatsune. The poor girl had probably been through a lot these past five years... Natsu couldn't protect her... Tightening his grip slightly, he sighed softly and then smiled at Lucy and gave a small nod. He had always thought that Hatsune was beautiful, but instead of a blazing beauty like Erza where she stood out to everyone and also Mirajane, her beauty was more muted but even more powerful to him. No one saw her like he did.

"Yes she is," Natsu hummed, running his finger along her bare arm and watched as she shuddered slightly and then whined a little before going back to sleep. Lucy laughed softly along with Natsu and they both sighed. Natsu took another bite of his food and looked at Lucy with a fond smile. "It was like when I was little again. She hasn't changed... Smiles all the time, hates fighting, loves creating things, heavy sleeper...silver eyes, same hairstyle... And I've changed so much..." Natsu lowered his gaze and ate a little more. "It's not fair to her."

"I hardly think you've changed, Natsu," Lucy whispered, eyes gentle and kind, reaching up to pat his shoulder gently. "I think you've become a bigger man now after all that while." It was true, as Natsu had changed over the years, but she saw that it had been for the better. He was constantly trying to be stronger and prove to the others that he could beat them. Lucy knew he had reasons for why he did things but she had never really seen why, but not it's clear to her.

Hatsune, though she doesn't look it, is extremely powerful and dangerous to whomever gets in her way. Natsu isn't near as powerful but he was surpassing Erza as it is right now. He wants to become an S Class Mage so he could go on the jobs Hatsune does and before he was praying one of them might make their courses collide if she was still alive and now... He just looks like he wants to protect her over anything else.

All he has ever wanted was to protect her.

Such was the protection of a Fire Dragon.

_Fiercely protective._

* * *

Lucy sighed as she stared at the S Class jobs and wondered which one Erza might be up to taking with her and the gang. It had been a full week since Hatsune had returned and Lucy hadn't seen much of her friends really and only heard that they had gone out somewhere in Magnolia. So, needless to say they hadn't had done any jobs and she needed to pay her rent somehow! Sighing heavily, she went over to the bar to sulk and then noticed that even Mirajane was gone.

"No fair!" She cried and kicked the nearby stool and then went to nursing the foot she kicked the steel with. "Owie!" Lucy whimpered, rubbing her foot gently while sitting on the floor when suddenly four wizards plus a flying cat entered with a huge smile on all five of their faces while laughing and holding some ice cream. Lucy crawled under a nearby table to watch them secretly for a moment or two and observe what they were all about.

Hatsune had the biggest smile out of all of them and it was a warm smile that anyone would melt under if they were trying to hurt her. Her laugh was like Christmas bells and Lucy felt a pang of jealousy because she was just so pretty in every way, but she was cute too right?! Shaking her head slightly, she noticed that Natsu was holding her hand gently and was also close enough to her that even their legs brushed together as they walked. Natsu's smile was just about as large as hers and mainly looked at her though he spared the occasional glance towards Gray and Erza.

Even Erza seemed genuinely happy to have her old girlfriend back and was walking close to her as well and talking about something they had done while they were out which was apparently scare an ice cream man. Gray was also walking close but next to Erza and Lucy had never seen him smile so brightly before. It was as if that girl odd nothing but bring smiles to her friends faces that Lucy never could accomplish like that. She hardly realized she was pouting again and basically sulking under a table while watching her friends.

"Oh man, his face was way too funny," Hatsune trilled, their feet passing the table she was under now and propped themselves at the bar where Mirajane had randomly appeared at once they returned. Ordering each drink they wanted, Lucy continued to sulk under her table while listening to their conversation and didn't watch what they were doing.

"No kidding! It was as if he would pee in his pants!" Erza said with a laugh in her voice.

"Mm! I was about to myself from laughing!" Gray admitted.

"A-and all I did was cast a small spell to make a flower grow!" Hatsune said with another fit of laughter that the others chimed in on.

"It was a red flower too! It looked like fire!" Natsu cried and Lucy could imagine the sparkle in his eyes.

"Of course you think of fire!" Gray snarled and then the two were spitting profanities at each other while Hatsune and Erza sighed.

"Must we?" Hatsune asked softly.

"We must." Erza answered.

The next moment little sobs were heard from both of the girls and the guys stopped fighting, more than likely dumbfounded by Erza crying. It was Hatsune that spoke next and she was the perfect actress, Lucy could tell much to her disappointment. "N-Natsu... You know I d-don't like fighting...w-why are you fighting with y-your friend?" She asked meekly, tears hitting the floor with soft sounds of raindrops. Suddenly she thought of Juvia saying 'drip-drop' and subconsciously shivered.

"I-I.. Oh come on, sweetie, please don't cry!" Natsu said, moving over to presumably hug her. Lucy felt like she had this dark aura around her now. It wasn't fair! Why was she so mad about this though? They have been together since they were children and she was positive Hatsune had an extremely good reason for why she left... Lucy guessed it was the fact he called her 'sweetie' that got her worked up and failed to calm herself down.

"E-Erza?" Gray stuttered out, obviously not knowing what to do with the female warrior. Then he moved over to sit next to her and put an awkward hand on her shoulder but then again Lucy had to assume everything considering she was still hidden underneath the table.

It wasn't fair though! She had been here for Natsu, Gray, Happy and Erza more recently than Hatsune, which of whom she had never spoken directly to. All Lucy had seen of her was with Natsu and then sometimes she wasn't there and off doing something with Erza who was basically her best friend from way back. No. Fair. What happened to the strongest team?!

Oh wait.. It became stronger.

* * *

Natsu smiled as he lay in the warm green grasses out in the yard surrounding the Fairy Tail Guild. Everything was so much happier and brighter now with Hatsune back, mainly because she used her magic to make the most beautiful flowers and plants and now many animals were fluttering about and playing in the grass around him. It was really nice outside today and he was just letting his skin soak in the heat of the sun. Blowing out some fire out of his lungs, he chuckled when it form in the shape of a heart. Even he couldn't deny it himself, he really did love Hatsune even after her leaving because he just couldn't hate her...

Smiling even larger to himself, he felt a petite frame snuggle up to his side and he looked over to see Hatsune laying next to him with her head on his outstretched arm. Her hair spilled out into the grass and on his arm while she stared up at the sky with happy eyes. It had been so long since he had seen her so happy, more or less seen her. The last year she was there it had been really hard on her with that dark magic inside of her and the smile that now graced her lips was rare to see, much to Natsu's great disappointment and sadness. They all had pretty bad pasts, but Hatsune's was by far the worst and she deserved to smile.

"Mm, its so pretty," Hatsune whispered, the baby blue sky cloudless and simply beautiful especially with the gentle summer breeze blowing through the trees and their hair. Hatsune's pale pink hair brushed against his face as she turned to face him and smiled, reaching up to gently rest her hand on his cheek and Natsu felt little flutters in his heart. Taking his free hand, he gently covered her smaller hand with his and smiled, massaging her hand with his thumb gently. Beautiful girl, beautiful, beautiful girl. "I missed you.."

Natsu closed his eyes for a moment and gave her a gentle smile when he opened them again, feeling tears glisten in his eyes but he didn't see the wetness. All he could see was Hatsune as they slowly inched closer to each other, now on their sides. Hatsune's breath audibly quickened when she saw how close their faces were and it made Natsu smile. She was so innocent and pure. Brushing their noses together, he used their intertwined hands to lift her chin up slowly and finally... After all these years, Natsu could kiss his girl he really loved and hold her in his arms again.

Their lips molded together and moved with each other, little gasps coming from their lips when something touched a certain way. It was like a dance between two, their bodies fitting and shaping to continue to be able to hold each other, leaping and singing with their movements. It was what took Natsu's breath away. It was the first time he had ever kissed anyone because they were too young really before to actually kiss in this way or anyway. Her lips were so soft and sweet, bodies entangling with each other as his breath became quicker and shorter, harder to catch as they continued to hold and touch each other like this. His hands were falling up and down her sides and it was a stimulation to feel Hatsune's body shaking against him from a shiver.

Slowly pushing her onto her back and pinning her to the ground, he deepened the kiss and smirked slightly.

No one knew the _passion_ of a Dragon.

Hatsune would soon know.


End file.
